I HATE VALENTINE!
by Phantom sixthman
Summary: Hari Valentine adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi yang punya pasangan. dapat coklat atau manisan. namun... DARI DULU SAMPAI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDAPATKAN COKLAT! APA SALAH KU! QAQ -Sinbad- Warning!: Gaje, Agak OOC kali ya?, Typoo


**YOSH! ini fanfic pertama yang kubikin dari magi, jadi minta maaf kalo jelek...**

**Silahkan membacaaa!~**

* * *

><p>Tanggal 14 februari merupakan tanggal yang penuh dengan kasih sayang...<p>

Coklat, permen, dan manisan ada dimana-mana.

bisa di bilang tanggal 14 februari adalah tanggal yang sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.

.

tapi bagiku tidak...

.

.

.**I Hate Valentine!**

**Disclaimer: Magi (c) Ohkata Shinobu**

**Story by: Sakata Saluja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ne! kau dapat berapa kali ini?_

_3 buah!_

_waah! minta 1 boleh? aku belum dapat 1 pun!_

_enak saja!_

"GRAAAAAAH! AKU BENCI VALENTINE!"

Meskipun aku sudah sering merasakan kejadian ini sekali pun aku tak pernah suka valentine!

inilah diriku, meskipun aku sudah memiliki segalanya dan lagi aku raja sindria, aku tak pernah senang saat tanggal valentine itu.

"tak adakah yang mengerti perasaan ku?"

"sin, mungkin kau mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu..." tiba- tiba jafar datang tanpa di undang (siapa yang mau ngundang?) (fangirl: AKUU!~)

"ide bagus, mungkin aku memang butuh istirahat..."

Akhirnya aku jalan jalan keluar untuk menyegarkan diri. dan di situlah muncul 2 manusia .who (siapa?) aku pernasaran, jadi supaya tidak ketahuan aku bersembunyi di balik tembok

"Anooo... Alibaba san..." dia tampak memegang sesuatu

"ah! Morgiana! Ada apa?"

"I-ini... Coklat.. Tolong di terima!" Ternyata coklat... ;u;

"Eh? Kau tidak suka coklat ya? morgiana..." Katanya sambil mengambil coklat itu

"B-Bodoh! Inikan hari valentine!"

"Vale apa? Ada apa dengan hari itu?" Tampang innocencenya muncul

"haaaah... Hari valentine... Hari valentine adalah hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang, contohnya adalah memberikan coklat atau manisan kepada orang yang disukan-... Eh..."

"Ja-jadi... morgiana san... k-kau..."

Aku melihat mereka berdua seperti orang yang sudah pacaran, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum... ;u;

"Su-Sudah ya! Aku harus berlatih dulu!"

_'apakah kalian senang? Apakah kalian senang jika mendapatkan coklat dari seseorang yang menyukaimu...? Pastinya iya... Tapi itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku.. Maka dari itu... **mati saja**_** sana**'

air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi, aku menangis seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang yang menyukaiku. tak peduli apa itu QAQ.

aku menjauh dari tempat itu, menuju ke tempat lain yang biasa di sebut kamar mandi... Namun masih saja ada orang yang muncul. Kubuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi supaya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oi yamuraiha! Kau ngapain disini?"

"terserah aku dong! Mau dimana aja!"

"Tapi ini kamar mandi pria begoo!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu laki ya? Di depan kamar mandi pria!" Katanya sambil menunjuk nunjuk tulisan _gentleman_

"Aku kesini karena aku tahu kalo kau akan kesini sharrkan!" Wajahnya agak merah,... Jangan-jangan!

"... M-memangnya kenapa kalo aku kesini?"

"Aku mau kasih ini..."dan sekali lagi... Itu coklat.. ;u;

"coklat?"

"Kan hari ini valentine..."

"...S-sebaiknya.. Kau memberikannya kepada orang lain, seperti spartos.."

"BODOH! dia sudah punya pisti, dan aku menyukaimu! Bukan spartos!"

keadaan menjadi sunyi, wajah mereka berdua merah

_'bukankah enak? Coklat yang di berikan kepadamu dari seseorang yang menyukaimu? Yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta? Tapi kenapa kau tolak? Jika begitu...**mati saja sana**'_

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Suara apa itu?!"

"itu pasti suara hantu dari kamar mandi!"

"tapi kenapa harus kamar mandi pria?"

"karena pria jarang bersih bersih..." jawab yamuraiha enteng

"apa hubungannya?!"

mereka berjalan semakin menjauh dari kamar mandi. Aku jadi bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan...

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA CUMA AKU YANG TIDAK DAPAT COKLAAAAAAT?!"

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi, jika masih tetap melihat hal itu aku akan langsung kembali ke ruanganku... Dan menangis sepuasnya...

"judaaaal!~"

"apa?"

"aku punya sesuatu!"

"apaan?"

"Tadaaa! Coklat!"

"ini buat ku? Kougyoku..." Katanya sambil menunjuk coklat itu

"iya!~"

"aku nggak suka manis..." Dia melempar coklat itu

"EEEHHH?! Setidaknya di terima doong!"

_'**MATI SAJAAAAA! QAQ QAQ QAQ QAQ QAQ JIKA MENOLAK COKLAT MATI SAJAAAAAA! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGIII!'**_

aku tak Tahan lagiiii! Aku langsung tiduran di jalanan sambil menangis, tak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatku dan menganggapku orang aneh.

"sin... Ada sesuatu untukmu..."

'COKLAAAT?~'

mendengar suara jafar aku langsung bangun, mengusap air mataku, dan berpose seperti orang keren.

"setengahnya sudah ku kerjakan, sisanya kau yang kerjakan..." Katanya sambil memberikan setumpuk kertas dan gulungan kepadaku.

**'Aku nggak apa apa... Aku nggak nangis... Seorang raja tidak boleh menangis terus.. QAQ A-Aku nggak A-a-apa APAAAAA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU! BENCIIIII! VA-LEN- TIIIIIIIINEE! DAN AKAN SELALU BEGITUUUUU!'**

* * *

><p>waaaah... Akhirnya selesai! Memang valentine sudah lewat 2 Hari soalnya nggak selesai di hari valentine... Maap kalo jelek... m(_ _)m<p> 


End file.
